


Los Juegos de las Plumas

by panconkiwi



Series: Un Cuento de Aves [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Birds, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Family, Friendship, Gen, Some Japanese Folklore
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/panconkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Hitoka es el ave más tonta del mundo! Sólo a ella se le ocurre dar un paseo por la ciudad en una noche de lluvia y justo el día antes de los Juegos de las Plumas. Pero ya no puede permitirse ser descuidada, la supervivencia de su familia recae sobre ella y su mejor amigo, aunque nadie realmente crea en que un par de pájaros cantores puedan hacerle frente a aves más grandes y fuertes que ellos.</p><p>Por su parte, el Club de Avistadores de Aves de Karasuno ya ha comenzado a prepararse para la llegada de la primavera, pero hay una pregunta que su fundadora, Shimizu, aún no ha podido sacarse de la cabeza, y entre más cerca está el equinoccio, más difícil se hace ignorar la serie de sucesos extraños que han rodeado este evento desde que la comunidad de Karasuno puede recordar.</p><p>Se da inicio a un nuevo año para los Juegos de las Plumas. La única regla: ¡está prohibido volar!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Juegos de las Plumas

**Author's Note:**

> **[CANCELADO]**
> 
> **Sobre el Rating:** Esta historia es apta para todo público.  
>  **Sobre el cast:** "TODOS" es una exageración, pero anotar a cada personaje individualmente habría consumido la mitad de la página. Básicamente serán: todo Karasuno, todo Nekoma, algunos de Seijou, y de los siguientes equipos: Shiratorizawa (Ushijma, Reon, Shirabu), Fukurodani (Bokuto, Akaashi, Shirofuku), Datekou (Futakuchi, Aone, Nametsu), Johzenji (Terushima, Bobata, Misaki) y Wakunan (Nakashima Takeru  & Makoto, Kawatabi). Probablemente haya cameos, pero no serán verdaderamente importantes.  
>  **Sobre las parejas:** El enfoque es KiyoYachi y su relación tendrá mucha importancia en la historia, pero ante todo, este es un fic **Gen** , así que no esperen mucho fanservice (por más que mi pobre corazón gay lo pida :'D). El InuShiba también será leve, pero casi igual de importante.  
> De lo que sí habrá mucho serán amistades, y esas las voy a explotar como si no hubiera un mañana.  
>  **Relaciones que probablemente aparezcan en este fic (pero que no taggee porque no tienen verdadero desarrollo o relevancia en la trama principal):** KuroYaku, UkaTake, KageHina, AkiSae y AsaNoya. Respecto a las amistades, algunas son obvias (Hina &Yachi, Kuro&Ken), pero otras quizás los tomen por sorpresa, así que esas prefiero no spoilearlas aún. ;u  
>  **Sobre el setting:** Sí, son pájaros y gatos, pero también hay humanos por ahí haciendo lo que sea que hacen los humanos.  
>  **Advertencias:** Es una historia muy rara.  
>  **LO MÁS IMPORTANTE: Sí no has leído el fic que viene antes en esta serie (La Chica Que Ve A Las Aves) te recomiendo que lo hagas antes de seguir.**
> 
> ¡Disfruten la lectura!

Yuuki estaba temblando.

La lluvia ya se había detenido hacía un buen rato, pero él todavía tenía el pelaje incómodamente húmedo. ¿Y si nunca se secaba? ¿Y si se quedaba así por el resto de la semana? ¿El mes? ¿Toda su vida?

Pero aún si no fuera por eso, hacía demasiado frío para estar afuera. Las sesiones del concejo debían moverse a una de las salas interiores cuando llovía, antes, durante y después. ¿Qué hacían en el patio entonces? ¿Era ésta otra de las ideas de los gatos más viejos para “fortalecer el carácter”?

O tal vez era su castigo, después de lo que había hecho.

No, eso sería demasiado benevolente. No se iba a librar tan fácil.

—Shibayama Yuuki —al oír su nombre humano volvió a temblar—, se te ha acusado de romper una de las reglas de la tregua aviar, atacar a un miembro de las aves cantoras y dejarla sola bajo la lluvia. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

A pesar de la severidad de sus palabras, el Nekomata hablaba de forma tranquila. Los otros miembros del consejo miraban a Yuuki con diferentes grados de acusación y desdén, pero el líder de la colonia siempre había sido muy racional para andar mostrando esa clase de emociones. Quizás fuera por la edad, Yuuki supuso que cuando habías vivido tanto llegabas a un punto en que ya nada te sorprendía (o sea, ¿qué le podía sorprender a un gato con dos colas?), ¿o eran las emociones las que expiraban? A él, quien ahora estaba dolorosamente consciente de todas sus emociones negativas al mismo tiempo, la idea le dio un poco de envidia.

También sentía mucho, muchísimo frío, apenas podía evitar estremecerse con cada pequeña brisa que pasaba. Y sin embargo el Nekomata ni se movía. Está bien, de seguro sólo se trataba de un hechizo de calor, era de los más fáciles que había, sólo que Yuuki era el único que no podía usarlo porque su pelaje estaba mojado. Lo mejor sería que terminara lo más rápido posible para volver a la mansión con los demás.

Pero, ¿qué podía decir en su situación? ¿No sería mejor quedarse callado y aceptar lo que llegara? La verdad es que deseaba poder hacer eso, pero no lo dejarían. La cobardía era un privilegio que los Bakeneko no se podían permitir.

Suspiró, no le quedaba de otra.

Así que se paró derecho, inhaló profundamente, abrió el hocico y…

—Yo… ah… _¡achú!_

Por supuesto que un estornudo iba a salir justo en ese momento.

_Está bien, no es tu culpa, no puedes elegir cuando estornudar. Algún día lo harás, cuando aprendas ese hechizo. Tú sólo inténtalo otra vez, Yuuki._

—Sé que… lo que hicimos estuvo mal —empezó, de a poco, para darse tiempo de ordenar sus ideas—. De verdad siento que haya llegado tan lejos, pero yo no quería que terminara así. Los otros gatos me dijeron que la cantora estaba haciendo trampa y que era mi responsabilidad como guardián-

—Si sabías que lo que estabas haciendo estaba mal, ¡debiste haber hablado! —a diferencia del Nekomata, Naoi ni se preocupó por ocultar lo enojado que estaba. Su tono hizo a Yuuki retroceder.

El Nekomata levantó la pata ligeramente, de manera que hizo a Naoi volver a su asiento junto a él y atrajo la atención de todos los gatos en el patio.

—Shibayama Yuuki, eres un Bakeneko, todos los gatos te deben respeto y devoción. Naoi tiene razón, si hubieses hablado cuando debiste, no estaríamos en esta situación

—¡Pero los demás no me hubiesen escuchado!

—Nó sólo posees el estatus para mandar a cualquier gato común, sino también el poder. Si alguien de nuestra colonia desafía una de tus órdenes directas, debes ponerle en su lugar.

Yuuki desvió la vista. No le gustaba valerse de la fuerza, pero aún con sus poderes no hubiese podido hacer nada. Todavía no era tan fuerte.

—Por tu falta de juicio es que la cantora acabó perdida en la lluvia, a merced del clima y lo que fuese la voluntad de los humanos.

Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo, pero esta vez no tuvo nada que ver con el clima.

—Pero la suerte es algo que no nos falta, y tal parece que la tuya el día de hoy fue lo suficiente para salvarnos a todos, en especial al ave ofendida, de este aprieto —el gato más viejo volvió la vista hacia la mansión, donde el resto de la colonia se resguardaba del frío—. Hace poco hemos recibido una llamada del Centro de Rehabilitación. La cantora ha sido localizada y está supuestamente a salvo por la noche, al parecer, con el humano que la descubrió.

¡No podía creer su suerte! El alivio bajó por el cuerpo de Yuuki y al fin volvió a sentir un poco de calor otra vez.

—La cantora está bien…

—¿Ves? Esto es de lo que somos capaces los Bakeneko. Algún día, tú, Shibayama Yuuki, serás lo suficientemente fuerte y sabio como para dominar este poder y enseñárselo a las futuras generaciones de nuestra colonia. Nosotros creímos en tu habilidad, por eso te dejamos ser parte de los juegos de este año.

Él no era un genio, pero estaba al día con sus lecciones y siempre hacía lo posible por seguir aprendiendo. Aunque su magia no era muy poderosa, él sabía dominarla lo suficiente y a veces acumulaba suficiente suerte para salvarse de algún problema. El ave cantora ya estaba a salvo, y con eso ya se había quitado un enorme peso de encima, pero la cantidad de suerte que debió haber consumido el que justo apareciese un humano cuando los demás gatos estaban por tirarse sobre ella…

—Lo cual es una pena —volvió a hablar el Nekomata, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—, pues tal parece que nos apresuramos en sacar conclusiones después de todo.

Yuuki miró hacia arriba, incrédulo.

—La confianza de las aves es un honor y un privilegio, y como tal, sólo podemos entregársela a aquellos que sean lo suficientemente maduros para entenderlo.

—Espere… no estará diciendo…

—Shibayama Yuuki, nos has mostrado que aún no has logrado entender el verdadero significado de esta sagrada tradición, y como castigo por tus actos, el concejo ha decidido quitarte el permiso para participar en cualquier actividad relacionada con los Juegos de las Plumas.

—¡No! —exclamó Yuuki antes de poder contener tal insolencia.

—Este veredicto es final. Ya has admitido los cargos, por lo tanto has aceptado seguir nuestra decisión.

Esto no estaba pasando. ¡Y luego de todos esos años entrenando y aprendiendo! ¡Todo lo que había hecho para llegar hasta aquí!

Se había ido, por un estúpido error.

—Pero… —tenía que pensar en algo para defenderse, lo que fuera, aunque el momento para hacerlo ya había pasado— ¡pero los juegos son mañana! Y yo soy un guardián… ¿quién tomará mi lugar? ¡Las cantoras necesitan a alguien que los guíe! Era yo o Lev-

Los gatos del concejo chiflaron y gruñeron ante la sola idea.

—Haiba Lev está fuera de cuestión por las mismas razones que tú lo estás ahora: aún es inmaduro —dijo el Nekomata en su tono desprovisto de emoción, pero él también se había mostrado visualmente incómodo ante la mención del otro Bakeneko. Pobre Lev, no era su culpa—. Además, lo que queremos es compensar a la aves cantoras por lo que tú y los otros hicieron esta noche, y asignarles a otro cachorro sin experiencia sólo haría más grande la ofensa.

—Pero ya no hay otro Bakeneko en la colonia…

—Considerando nuestra situación, tendremos que reclutar a alguien sin magia. El trabajo de un guardián consiste en vigilar a las aves y ser un puente de información entre ellas y la organización del evento. La razón por la que le asignamos esta tarea a los Bakeneko es porque ustedes están acostumbrados a cargar con una responsabilidad mayor que el resto de la colonia, pero cualquiera capaz de seguir órdenes está calificado para esta tarea. Ha habido años en los que el cargo de guardián se le ha otorgado a gatos comunes que demuestren aptitud y compromiso, cosa que tú no has hecho.

Lamentablemente, era cierto. Era la razón principal de que lo hubiesen escogido para el puesto en primer lugar. Las aves cantoras eran las más inofensivas entre todas las familias, así que quien quiera que estuviese a cargo de ellas apenas necesitaba usar su magia para mantenerlas a raya.

>>Estamos ante una situación terriblemente complicada. Un ave fue atacada durante el período de tregua, y aunque ahora mismo esté a salvo, corremos el riesgo de perder la confianza que tanto nos ha costado ganar no sólo de las cantoras, sino de todas las familias. Luego de un evento traumático, más grave aún que las heridas físicas son las cicatrices que quedan en nuestra mente. El ave debe estar aterrorizada de nosotros.

Yuuki tragó saliva. Esto no sonaba bien…

—Por eso, debemos responder a esta situación de forma sensible. El guardián de las aves cantoras ya no puede ser un gato.

Y esta vez, las palabras del Nekomata tomaron por sorpresa a todo el concejo.

—¡¿Cómo no va a ser un gato?!

—¡¿Quién más sería digno de esta responsabilidad?!

—No estará insinuando…

—¿Se refiere a _Sou_? —preguntó Yuuki, el único que se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

Los gatos estallaron en gritos y protestas, ahora todo era un caos. El Nekomata acababa de tomar la que probablemente era la decisión más controversial en la historia de los Juegos de las Plumas. Y aún así, él se veía tan calmado como siempre.

Levantó una pata, eso fue todo lo que tuvo que hacer para hacer silencio otra vez.

—Sé que es insólito —se explicó él—, pero los tiempos han cambiado. Aunque los humanos nos han dejado quedarnos con sus migajas, la contaminación cada vez se lleva más recursos para nosotros los animales salvajes. Los Juegos de las Plumas son más importantes ahora que nunca.

—Yasufumi-sama —susurró Naoi, más como un signo de respeto que para evitar ser escuchado—, esto _no fue lo que acordamos_.

—No podemos permitir que se rompa la tregua, Naoi, y si para protegerla debemos pedir la ayuda de una nueva especie, entonces que así sea.

El ambiente se había vuelto bastante tenso, el Nekomata había traído temas que llevaban incomodando a gatos y aves por igual desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Visto desde esa perspectiva, era bastante obvio que la situación era desesperada.

Y en situaciones desesperadas, había que tomar medidas desesperadas.

—Así que ahora que ya hemos dejado en claro tu situación, te pido que por favor vayas a buscar al nuevo miembro de la organización de los juegos. Luego de eso, asegúrate de descansar, Shibayama Yuuki. Te tomará mucho tiempo volver a recuperar tu magia.

Yuuki siguió las órdenes de inmediato, dejando a los gatos viejos discutir por su cuenta.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Al llegar a la entrada trasera, como no tenía magia, tuvo que golpear un par de veces el ventanal para que alguien más abriera. Ahí quedó toda oportunidad de ser sigiloso.

Se encontró con Fukunaga. El Bakeneko lo miró fijamente, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre los acontecimientos recientes de la colonia, o sobre cualquier cosa en realidad. Era raro verlo a él responder esta clase de llamados, pero probablemente significaba que los demás estaban ocupados, lo cual era bueno. Yuuki lo saludó como correspondía y éste le dio una pequeña reverencia de reconocimiento antes de irse.

Una vez dentro de la mansión, el aire cálido lo envolvió. Al caminar por la casa se sintió un poco mejor, más cómodo. _Al menos_ , pensó, _ya ha pasado lo peor_.

Y luego vio a Yaku en las escaleras.

—¡Lev, gato tonto! ¡¿Es qué estabas pensando?! ¡Mira que ponerte a practicar hechizos de fuego dentro de la casa! ¡¿Qué tal si algo se hubiese quemado?!

—¡¿Perdón?! ¡¿Qué hay de _mí_?!

—Deja de llorar, Yamamoto, el pelo crece.

—AÚN ASÍ DUELE MÁS QUE LOS MIL DEMONIOS, KUROO.

—No lo entiendes, Yaku-san, tuve un _presentimiento_ , y Kai-san ya me ha dicho varias veces que tengo que seguirlos porque significa que estoy mejorando, pero no podía ir afuera por la lluvia.Además, ¡esta vez lo controlé por treinta segundos completos!

Bueno, con razón Fukunaga había sido el único en escucharlo. Ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que él estaba allí-

—Oh, ¡qué tal, Shibayama! —Lev le hizo señas con una para como un humano—. ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?

Todos los gatos en el pasillo guardaron silencio. Yuuki bajó la vista instintivamente, pero cuando al fin reunió el coraje, se encontró con que todos tenían la atención puesta en él… menos Yaku.

—Está bien, Lev —dijo éste—, si tanto quieres practicar, vamos al balcón. A ver si ese presentimiento tuyo sirve de algo y logras estirar tu aguante a cuarenta segundos antes de que acabe el día.

—Uh… ¡súper! —dijo el gato más joven, quien no alcanzó a entender completamente el ambiente antes de irse por las escaleras.

—¡Oye! —gritó Yamamoto—, ¡Todavía no he terminado con-!

— _Ahora no, Tora_ —espetó Yaku.

Yamamoto retrocedió. Kuroo se rió entre dientes y le dio un par de palmadas en la parte calva de su espalda.

—Será mejor que vayas a arreglar esto antes de que alguien más lo vea, calvito.

El gato atigrado le gruñó, pero optó por retirarse lo más rápido posible. Ahora la población en el pasillo se había reducido a dos.

—Está furioso conmigo, ¿verdad? —se lamentó Yuuki. Hubiese llorado de no haberse sentido tan cansado, con todo lo que había pasado en las últimas dos horas.

—Nah, ya conoces a Yakkun —le dijo Kuroo, saltando desde su lugar en la escalera hasta donde él se encontraba—, siempre está buscando motivos para regañar a los demás. Es lo suyo.

—Pero no me está regañando, ¡ni siquiera me mira! Preferiría que me gritara a que me ignorara…

Kuroo pareció sentir que el ambiente se iría hacia el suelo si no hacía algo por animarlo, así que dejó su imagen de _senpai_ despreocupado para otro momento.

—Escucha, él no te odia, ¿de acuerdo? Antes de que volvieras no podía quedarse quieto sabiendo que seguías perdido allá afuera en la lluvia. Ya sabes que siempre está diciendo que eres su mejor aprendiz.

—Pero soy su único aprendiz.

—Cierto —le concedió él con una risa—, pero eso no significa que esté menos orgulloso de ti.

Él se rió también, más por vergüenza que otra cosa. Kuroo pareció conformarse con eso y luego volvió a su argumento principal.

—Pero es por eso mismo que se decepcionó tanto cuando escuchó lo que pasó, al igual que el resto de nosotros.

Yuuki recordó los eventos de hacía un rato, cuando había vuelto a casa. Sou todavía estaba afuera buscándolo, así que el primero en recibirlo fue Yaku, quien se apresuró a deshacerse de la mayor cantidad de agua posible en su pelaje (no era mucho lo que se podía hacer en esos casos con magia felina) y preguntándole cómo se sentía, si estaba herido, que cómo podía ser tan irresponsable para salir en un día de lluvia.

Entonces, Naoi dio el anuncio de que una de las aves cantoras estaba perdida, y no le tomó mucho sonsacarle a uno de los otros lo que había pasado.

_< <¿Qué has hecho, Shibayama?>>_

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora desde entonces, pero el eco de esa frase todavía resonaba.

—Al menos fueron suaves contigo, ¿sabes? —Kuroo relajó su postura y emprendió el camino hacia la entrada. Yuuki lo siguió—. Los otros gatos han sido vetados de la casa.

Eso lo tomó desprevenido, pero en el fondo no le sorprendía, aunque tampoco le hizo sentir mejor. Ellos nunca lo habían considerado su amigo, pero eran de la misma generación y el había sido el único Bakeneko entre todos. Se sentía responsable y culpable de haberse quedado sólo porque él era mágico.

—Así que, ¿te enviaron a buscar a Sou? Parecía algo triste por haberse perdido tu llegada.

Yuuki hizo lo posible por ignorar el último comentario. Había estado tratando de no pensar en su amigo en todo ese rato.

Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas…

—Espera… ¿tú lo sabías, _senpai_?

Kuroo volvió la vista arriba y luego hacia ambos lados del pasillo antes de responder.

—Sí, el Nekomata habló conmigo de esto justo antes de salir —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo me dijo lo que estaba pasando y preguntó qué haría yo en su lugar, y yo llegué a la misma conclusión por mi cuenta. Confirmé mis sospechas cuando vi que te dirigías al patio delantero cruzando la casa en vez de ir por fuera, que es más rápido.

En su forma humana, Yuuki de seguro se hubiese sonrojado ante la facilidad con la que su _senpai_ lo había leído.

—Bueno, será mejor que esté con los demás cuando Naoi venga a darnos la noticia, así no tendrá que ir de uno en uno pidiéndonos guardar el secreto de lo que pasó hoy.

—¿Secreto? ¿Por qué? ¿No es mejor que los demás gatos sepan que lo que hicimos estuvo mal?

—Oh, créeme, nadie es tan estúpido como romper la tregua. Ese grupo siempre había sido problemático, deberías estar feliz de que ya no estén aquí para molestarte.

—Ellos no… —Yuuki suspiró y le echó un vistazo a sus cuartos traseros, donde en vez de una cola larga y elegante sólo había un muñón peludo.

—No tienes que defenderlos, solían hablar cosas bastante feas sobre ti. Nadie les decía nada porque, ya sabes, el Nekomata…

—Quiere que me haga respetar, lo sé —Yuuki suspiró de nuevo. Tampoco era como si no los fuese a ver de nuevo, los gatos normales no vivían en la mansión, sólo iban a ella para descansar o protegerse de la lluvia. Lo más probable era que se topase con alguno cualquier otro día en la calle, pero por ahora se sentía aliviado de no tener que tratar con ellos.

—De todas maneras —continuó Kuroo—, si de verdad quieres saber, Yasufumi-sama mencionó que esperaría a que las aves hablaran primero para dar su propia declaración respecto al tema.

¿Eso era todo? Pero si de eso se trataba, ellas lo harían, eventualmente, cuando la cantora volviese con su grupo y les dijera lo que había pasado. ¿No sería mejor confesar antes?

—Necesitas que te abra la puerta, ¿verdad? —Kuroo levantó una pata y se escuchó cómo la cerradura de la puerta hacía click. Yuuki le dio las gracias—. No hay de qué. Así que ya sabes, ni una palabra al respecto. Este secreto tampoco incluye a nuestro nuevo compañero de trabajo, no podemos confiarle estas cosas delicadas —Kuroo abrió la puerta, protegiéndose con esta del aire gélido que soplaba afuera—. Tú sólo guárdate los detalles, él estará feliz de ayudar.

Yuuki salió al patio y sintió la puerta cerrarse apenas la última de sus patas pasó por el umbral. Todavía estaba tratando de procesar la nueva información que le habían dado, pero no podía perder el tiempo allí en el frío, el cual se sentía aún peor que hacía un rato luego de haber recuperado un poco de calor corporal, así que esta vez tomó el camino más corto a la casita del jardín.

No vio signos de su amigo hasta que terminó de acercarse y pudo asomarse sin problemas a la entrada. Dentro sólo se distinguía el subir y bajar de sus costillas y respiración pausada. Estaba durmiendo, claro. Debía estar agotado luego de haberlo buscado por horas.

Se sintió culpable de nuevo. Parecía que no podía dejar de causarle problemas a los demás. Tal vez sería mejor dejarlo descans-

—Ah… _¡achú!_

La bestia se despertó.

—Oh no.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Yuuki se encontró tirado de espaldas y con un perro diez veces su tamaño encima.

—¡¡Yuuki, volviste!!

—Je. Hola, Sou. Déjame ponerme de pie, tengo que decirte- —el perro le lamió la cara—. ¡EUGH, SOU, QUÉ ASCO! ¡NO HAGAS ESO!

—¡Perdón! ¡Es que estoy tan feliz de verte! ¡¡Te fuiste por DÍAS!!

—¡No fueron días, baboso! —se rió él— ¡Tú no sabes contar!

—Ja, ja, ja, es verdad —Sou volvió a entrar en su casa y echó nuevamente, dejando un espacio justo del tamaño de Yuuki, quien no se lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar y acomodarse junto a él—. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? ¿No te mojaste mucho? Yaku-dono me secó un poco con su magia, pero cuando le pregunté por ti sólo me dijo que los gatos más grandes se estaban haciendo cargo.

Yuuki se acomodó mejor, de forma que Sou no lo estuviese viendo a la cara cuando hablaba. No le gustaba mentirle a su amigo.

—Uh, de hecho, respecto a eso —tosió un par de veces—, parece que la lluvia me dejó muy mal, así que… —respiró profundamente. La decisión ya había sido tomada, ¿qué más podía hacer?—, me dijeron que ya no voy a poder participar en los juegos.

Hubo un sonido fuerte de algo duro golpeando sobre el piso de la casita. Yuuki no tuvo que pensar mucho para entender que había sido la cola de Sou, quien azotado el piso en indignación.

—¡¿Qué?! —ladró éste—. ¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡Has estado súper emocionado por esto desde hace meses! ¿Sólo por un resfriado?

—¡No es sólo un resfriado! —respondió Yuuki rápidamente—. Quiero decir, sí tengo un resfriado, pero ya sabes que quedé todo mojado hace un rato y el agua hace nuestra magia inestable —era parcialmente cierto. El agua sí inhibía su magia, y el pelaje de los Bakeneko era especialmente difícil de secar. Para un gato joven como él una vez que se mojaba le tomaba una semana recuperar su magia, y luego de eso pasaría otro par antes de que pudiera controlarla por completo—. ¡Podría ser peligroso para las aves!

—Pero no pueden llegar y quitártelo todo sólo por una estúpida idea de esos estúpidos- ¡AH! ¡NO QUERÍA DECIRLES ESTÚPIDOS! ¡LO SIENTO! —escondió la cara bajo las patas delanteras y se puso a gemir en su vergüenza.

Yuuki se levantó de su sitio y se acercó más a él.

—Está bien, no creo que te hayan oído. Y yo… también estoy triste, pero esto es lo que me gano por salir a la calle en medio de una tormenta —levantó una pata y la puso sobre la nariz de su amigo, quien luego descubrió su rostro lo suficiente para mostrar un ojo—. Además, hay buenas noticias para ti. Necesitan a alguien que me reemplace.

Esta vez, Sou bufó.

—¿Pero no eras tú el único disponible? O sea, Lev…

—Está fuera de cuestión. Uh, ya sabes, por su condición.

—¿Ves? ¡Te necesitan! Si tú no estás, van a tener que cancelar los juegos.

—Está bien, Sou, no es... —pero antes de terminar se vio empujado hacia uno de los costados de la casita por una pata casi del tamaño de su cabeza—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Voy a hablar con el concejo y decirles que te pongan de vuelta!

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Vuelve aquí!

—¡No hasta que me escuchen! —ladró desde afuera—. No pueden discriminarte sólo porque estás enfermo, y si creen que van a encontrar a alguien capaz de reemplazarte…

—¡Pero si tú eres mi reemplazo, Sou!

—… pues están muy equivocados, ¡ya van a ver! Y si no me escuchan voy a cavar _tantos agujeros_ que todo el patio va a quedar…

Sou se dio la vuelta de un salto y miró a Yuuki con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— _¿Yo?_

—Sí, Sou. _Tú_ vas a ser el guardián de las aves cantoras.

Sin importar cómo se sintiese en ese momento, Yuuki tuvo que admitir que la forma en que Sou se tomó la noticia fue, como mínimo, muy cómica. El perro no sabía exactamente cómo empezar a reaccionar, hacia donde mirar, pasó de la casita a la mansión mientras sus patas no se quedaban quietas. Yuuki no lo veía así desde la vez que uno de los Bakeneko mayores le había pegado una chuleta a la espalda.

—¡Un guardián! ¡En los juegos! ¡Yo! —Sou dio un ladrido de felicidad y entonces al fin se puso a dar vueltas y a saltar— ¡Yuuki! ¡El concejo quiere mi ayuda!

Era imposible no sentirse feliz por él cuando se ponía así.

Yuuki se apresuró a salir de la casita e ir junto a Sou otra vez, pero entonces el perro se fijó en él de nuevo,  volvió al piso, poniéndose a su altura.

—Pero no es justo que yo vaya —le dijo, ligeramente triste—. Tú eres un Bakeneko y yo ni siquiera soy-

—¡No lo digas! —lo cortó Yuuki; Sou volvió a gemir—. El concejo lo decidió, así que debe ser lo correcto. Además, si alguien me va a reemplazar, prefiero que seas tú.

Sou gimió, pero Yuuki le dio un pequeño golpe con su cabeza para reconfortarlo, eso siempre funcionaba.

—Está bien —dijo Sou finalmente—, me encargaré de hacer el mejor trabajo posible. Guiaré a las aves cantoras para que así cuando te pongas mejor, tú las lleves a la victoria.

Yuuki sintió una punzada en el pecho.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! Pero basta de charla, el Nekomata me pidió que te dijera que fueras a hablar con él y el resto del concejo para darte las instrucciones de lo que tienes que hacer.

—¿Que vaya a verlos? —Sou levantó las orejas— ¡¿Dentro de la casa?!

—No, al patio trasero.

—Ah. Bueno, ¡entonces será mejor que me apresure! —se puso de pie de un salto—. Igual trataré de decirles que te dejen volver apenas te recuperes.

Yuuki intentó decir algo, pero Sou se fue al otro patio antes de que lo lograra.

Ahora que se había vuelto a quedar solo, recordó que estaba muriendo de frío. No quería volver a la mansión y enfrentar a quien fuera a abrirle la puerta, así que se dio la media vuelta y volvió a la casita, al menos allí había un par de almohadas y una manta.

Un rato después, Sou lo despertó. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo se quedó dormido, pero no gastó tiempo en salir de la casita para que su amigo entrara y después volver a acomodarse. Estaban los dos muy cansados para seguir hablando, pero aún así le preguntó cómo le había ido.

—Y, esto… ¿fueron muy pesados contigo?

—¿Eh? Para nada. De hecho, algunos gatos parecían muy felices de tenerme en el equipo…

Yuuki recordó la reacción que tuvieron los concejales a la propuesta del Nekomata. ¿Ya habían cambiado de parecer? ¿Acaso los había convencido en el poco tiempo que había pasado?

Quiso seguir haciendo preguntas, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Sou ya se había quedado dormido. Además, lo cierto es que él también se sentía bastante cómodo. La mayoría de los gatos eran nocturnos, pero Yuuki siempre había sido un poco raro y a menudo sentía que tenía más cosas en común con Sou que con cualquiera de ellos.

Aunque la casita para perro no era tan grande o bonita como su habitación en la mansión, él era el único que podía darle esa sensación de tranquilidad y seguridad. Cuando estaba con su mejor amigo, todos los problemas del mundo desaparecían de su cabeza.

Bueno, casi todos.

* * *

 

Soñó con la lluvia y acusaciones.

_¡Es una tramposa!_

_¡No debería estar aquí!_

_¿Cómo puedes dejar que esto esté pasando?_

_¡Haz algo!_

Yuuki estaba sólo frente a una criatura aún más pequeña y débil que él, muerta de miedo, frío, y sin la más mínima idea de qué es lo que había hecho mal.

¿Honestamente? Él tampoco lo sabía.

**Author's Note:**

> Como referencia, Shibayama es un Bobtail japonés.  
> Si quieren hablar más a fondo sobre kiyoyachis, pájaros o juegos de palabras,  
>  **nintendosatori@tumblr**


End file.
